The Three Assissins
by DeathXAngle
Summary: As S.P.R are getting ready to leave for a new case they learn something new about Monk, and Ayakos family . . . read on and find out about their family. R&R guys hope you like it and sorry about the summary.
1. The Call

The Three Assassin's and S.P.R

Chapter One: The Call

A young girl at the age of 17 dived away from another swing of the sword her target was throwing at her as her, she rolled away from him and stood up before turning to block his next attack.

Pushing away from him she clutched her sword in her hand as she stared at him as he smirked at her.

She stared at the guy before rolling her eyes whilst thinking 'jerk'. She then watched as he started running towards her, during her sword up past her head, waiting till he was right near her she throw her sword down clashing it with his, smiling whilst looking at her he said "your getting better Malinda" the girl smiled before they both continued to sword fight.

Watching in the distence, three girls stood watching Lan-Shin practice sword fighting with the new girl Milinda.

The two youngest girls smirked as they watched Malinda whist the oldest one started walking away whilst saying "i'm going to start packing" both girls looked at each other before smirking "bet's shes really going to talk to him online" they both started laughing before following her lead and started packing aswell.

They had been told earlier that they were aloud to go home to see their family aswell as living out in Japan.

After packing all their belongings the three headed off to Japan after saying goodbye to everyone and wished the new comers well.

They arrived in Japan, Tokyo Shbibuya 24 hours and 15 minutes now they had to find out where their family is, which took them 2 years.

They all found out that the people they are relative to are working at S.P.R, Shibuya Physic Research who thr boss is called Kazuya Shibuya/Oliver Davis/Noll/Naru.

The youngest of the three pulled out her phone after finding the nuumber of the building before dieling it and pressing call.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

_Ring, Ring, Rin . . . Hello this is Shibuya Physic Research, my name is Mai Taniyama how can i help you?_

_Hi i'm looking for a Houshou Takigawa?_

_Bou-san what do you want with him?_

_It's about his sister_

_His sister_

_Hai his sister Hana Takigawa._

_. . . Who may you be?_

_My name is Amy Matzusaki_

_. . . Matzusaki?_

_Hai could you just give me his number or tell him that i called about his sister._

_H-Hai_

And with that they ended the call but an hour later her phone stared ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Is this Amy Matzusaki?" a male's voice answered down the other side of the phone.

"Hai and this is?"

"Kazuya Shibuya . . . and you see i know what you are and i would like it if you and the other two would come in and discuse some ghost hunting issues with me"

"Ok but you would have to speak to Jennifer Chan shes the one who's best at Planning things and helping out people who wants plans"

"That's perfect come to my office tomorrow at 10.00 in the morning" Naru spoke to her through the phone before ending the call.

At the S.P.R Building Naru placed the phone back were it belonged before making his way back into his office whilst calling Mai for Tea.


	2. Meeting Them

Chapter Two: Meeting Them

Naru was in his office on the phone to one of his old friends from College back in England as he waited for an important visitor that he asked to come by, Mai was at her desk filing the paper work that Naru had put on her desk after coming in from being ill whilst Lin was in his office email an old friend/crush.

Mai had just finished the last sheet of paper work when she noticed something at the corner of her eye, turning to the placing that caught her attention, she saw . . . nothing.

Shrugging her shoulders she went to turn back to her desk but when she did she screamed and fell of her chair. Their sat on her desk, in front of her was a young girl at the age of 17 or 18 years old.

Hearing the scream Naru and Lin ran out to the main office to see what Mai had seen that made her jump in the first place.

Naru look at the girl before realising it was the important visitor who he was waiting for "I called you hear to talk not try and scare as well as kill my assistant" Naru said coldly before signalling her to follow him into his office.

When he closed the door, Lin helped Mai up of the floor where she then said "does he always talk to people so coldly? I though he just talked to use lot like that".

Turning to the brunette Lin replied back "well with her and her kind you have to talk coldly Taniyama-san" and with that he walked back to his office leaving Mai sat their confused at what he said.

Mai sat at her desk thinking about what Lin told her for 2 hours now, deciding to make some tea she stood up but before she could the front building door slammed open. Turning round she noticed a guy at the age of 20 stood there with a samari sword pointing towards her.

"Were are they?" He spoke.

Looking around thinking he was talking to someone else, 'but he wasn't' she thought before saying "I have no idea what you are on about".

Mai watched as the man started to stalk her slowly before he then started speeding up into a run.

When he was close to Mai he started to swing his sword at her, closing her eyes Mai thought she was going to die there and then in her office. But nothing happened instead she heard and 'CLINK' of swords clashing together, opening her eyes she saw the guys sword was an inch away for hitting her but there was another sword stopping it from actually hitting her.

Following the sword she came face to face with the swords owner, it was a girl who looked to be Ayako's age 'wait she actually looks like Ayako' Mai though as she watched the girl push the dude away from her.

"Well, Well I knew you three would be here" the man started to say, Looking around again Mai then saw that there was another girl stood in the room with them as well as Naru, Lin and the girl who scared her.

Walking backwards towards Naru and Lin as the girl who was stood in front of her followed slowly the same way whilst she said "Why are you here Derik?"

Derik only just smiled, creepily, at her before charging towards her like he did with Mai but this time faster and yet again swords clashed. The girl who Mai saw earlier pulled Mai away for the body that came flying her way.

Mai then felt herself being pushed towards Naru as the girl swung her sword towards another man who came out of now were. Then they started fighting.

"Mr Shibuya I think you and the other two should leave this to us" a soft sweet voice spoke, turning her head Mai saw a girl the same age as the other girl looking at Naru whilst she spoke 'her and the other two can't handle this . . . Right?' Mai thought as Lin pulled her into his office followed by Naru.

'Well that's one way of us meeting them' Lin thought as he closed the door behind Naru and Mai when they made it into his office safely.


End file.
